


Meet the Team

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is a lurker, Clint and Wanda too, Cute Tony Stark, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Meet the Family, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark can dance, Tony Stark is a Catsnail, Tony Stark is multitalented, horny boys, salty tony Stark, steve rogers is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony’s little sister flies in to help him teach most of the team how to dance or at least do a two-step. He is hoping for the first meetings won’t blow up in his face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 31





	Meet the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes is a lurker and horny. 
> 
> Tony Stark can dance but horny. 
> 
> Why I did this one-shot? Because I wanted Bucky to choke on his spit in pure desire and Russian-Brooklyn done on Tony freezes his big brain. 
> 
> And Bucky Bear makes an appearance. 
> 
> If you are confused about what is going on here, please do refer to earlier stories to get a better understanding. Or don't if you want to just read about these boys and a group of people.

Driving a vanload of people he doesn’t even want to be near so much look in their direction unless on a mission is suppose to be the last thing on his list. Small miracles are that they are staying quiet. Even though they mumble or whisper about him hiding stuff still, they were content at him showing something. All of them in the back, crowded as the front seat is reserved for his little sister.

Sunset orange sunglasses hiding his eyes, brown leather jacket to fight off the chill with a scarf (made from his momma) he looked at the rearview mirror while the group watched the city grow less dense. He kept his eye contact off of Barnes as much as possible. He was grateful he kept the whole conversation they had a secret but thoughts about the metal arm efficient soldier kept turning up in the roulette of dreams among nightmares.

Refocusing on the road, he tapped to the beat from the radio, he hummed quietly to _Everlong_ letting ruffling at his hair. Hearing a throat clearing he tilted his head to indicate that he was listening to whoever wanted to ruin the vibe of the car.

Wilson, sitting between Barnes and Maximoff. “Stark… why bring us to get your sister?”

“Simple,” Making a sharp turn down a scenic road to the private airstrip, he may be trying to delay this meet up. Damn missions, “You all can circle her while getting her into the manor and it will make the first half of meet and greet easier.”

“Is she nicer than you?” Maximoff bit out scathingly.

Ha! Sucks for her, his sister already knows he is a jackass and she is just as much of a jackass when she wants too, “No. Actually, we talk shit to each other when we both are feeling pressed. So no Maximoff,” He met her eyes even though the fear clenched at his heart and lungs, “You won’t get het to “switch sides”. She might actually shoot you down quicker than you can Oh.”

Tony ignored the faint smirk from Barnes. One of the few expressions and the smirk did something different. No catsnail uptake! It is nothing, he is recovering practically.

Wanda glared but let it go when she felt the sunny side up super soldier give her a supporting weight on her shoulder. The archer patted her head like she was a child. Fucking liars everywhere. Feeling those blue green eyes and sky blues lock onto his head, he groaned.

“What now?”

“We are playing bodyguards for your family now Stark? Better pay us.” Barton sniped at him. It was never friendly these days.

“What the fuck did I say about taking stabs at my family. Actually, Barton, my sister is a phenomenal dancer and wanted to come on her to the manor. I, the paranoid asshole, insisted was going to get her and not let her get lost in New York. So, excuse me for using you all to keep my sister safe. Or are you not heroes? Lagos. Germany. Berlin. The Raft, I mean fuck that place, but still. I can go on.” Tony lowered his glasses seeing all of them grow uncomfortable, red in the face with anger, or hell on Barnes nothing all but a shrug. His features slipping back into blank.

“You did Sokovia.” Wanda added as if he forgot. He never forgets the day his child dies.

“We did Sokovia. Ultron did Sokovia. You did Sokovia. Next.” Tony threw back at her even though he can feel the heat of hate burn from the short brunette woman. Christ… he wanted to crash this car.

“Tony. Come on.” Steve reprimanded. Holy shit. How the fuck was it is his fault when he clearly told these people don’t take potshots against his family.

Seeing the airplane, his sister holding a suitcase and backpack, with three other bags of luggage behind her, he stomped on the brake hearing complaints.

“What the hell Stark!”

“Fuck you Stark!”

“That is why you are so despised!”

“Real mature Stark.”

“Tony, people could have been hurt.”

Barnes stayed quiet eying his seat belt then leaned into his seat pulling his jacket hood over his eyes. The smart idea goes to Barnes. He can see Rushman wearing her seat belt as well as Steve. Everyone else just likes the danger of being ejected.

“We are here.” The genius eased out of the black van walking over to the woman.

“NES!”

‘Antonio!” She grinned going up to the man hugging him tightly. “Oh, you grew.” She smirked at him showing her flats under his jeans.

“Fuck off. These are only 0.5 inches. Barely kitten heels.” He responded scoffing.

“Uh huh. So what makes you 5’6.5”? She teased laughing when he made a wounded noise.

Putting a hand to his heart he moaned out in fake hurt, “I have been shot down by my own little sister. Made fun of for my prefect height.”

“Yet, women seem to like tall guys?”

“Height is a benefit but let us be real, a motherfucker can be tall but it doesn’t mean they are nice.”

“Rhodey.”

“Rhodey-bear is a giant grizzly bear. Sweet looking from the distance but can fuck you up for messing his family.”

“Tall, kind, fluffy.” Nesreen listed off casually. Perking up she grinned nudging him, “I did not bring Vaslav.”

“Liar.” Tony accused even though his grin. He knows she did not bring him because of no cat carrier.

The other 6 looked on as the Sicilian siblings started to communicate in Sicilian. They all found it a bit strange to see Stark acting friendly with some outside of Colonel Rhodes, Miss Potts, and Hogan. Counting the mentees and bots, he is close to those people. Steve felt miffed that the warmth fell off his teammate and former friend. Natasha watched and studied similar to Barnes but for different reasons. Clint glowered at the two giving each other playful nudges and jokes. She must be paid. Wanda felt her heart spasm when thinking about her own brother and then she felt the usually simmered hate light up again, seeing Stark have his sister, his family still alive. Bastard. Sam seemed to be perplexed but not so much on the change of mood but how alike but not alike they are.

Nesreen grinned more fixing her glasses lifting the man’s sunglasses, “Antonio, you got some people for me to say hello to before we get to the manor?”

“Oh right.” Tony rolled his eyes removing his glasses fully tucking them neatly in his jacket pocket. “I mean, I rather not but you will be with us for about two weeks. Come on, then we can get the soldiers to bring your things in the car.” He said loud enough already seeing Rogers perking up at helping a member of his family and Barnes meeting his eyes then turned to the luggage. Breath.

Walking over to the casually dressed men and women, Tony threw an arm around Nesreen’s shoulder, “This is Zira Nesreen Daw. You will refer to Miss Daw or Zira.”

“Antonio.” Nesreen chided gently, “I can introduce myself just fine.”

“I know but…”

“Relax.” She smiled at her big brother trying to ease him that she will be fine around these people. He understood his concern about her being near the ones that broke him. People hurt each other all the time but to the extent of what happened, never.

She turned to the group smiled at them in her professional mannerism she has with her dance classes, “Hello, I am, as my worried wart brother said, Zira Nesreen Daw. You all, if you were listening,” She saw some of the Avengers cringe hunching inwardly showing they may have ignored some things about her, “I am the daughter of my long-deceased father. I have a bachelor’s of science in World arts and Dance and in Accounting. I find math to help me count the tempo and steps. And you all?” She finished clasping her hands in front of her body, a way of saying she is not open to get life stories or close.

Natasha surprisingly took the first to introduce herself, “I am Natasha Romanov. You have a cat?”

Nesreen eyes widen before turning to Tony who had a shit-eating grin, “Oh my god, my cat attack the black widow. Shit, Tony, I owe Rhodey 75!”

Tony cackled going to bending over laughing manically. For all Natasha's coolness, she could not fight the pinkening of her cheeks. She would kill Stark here and now, but Nesreen might just call the ACCORDS Council so fast. Plus, now she is outed to everyone, “It was only a scratch on the leg,” The others started to mumble except Clint was laughing quietly under his breath. She will scare him later, “Your cat needs a priest.”

“Nah, he is fine. Just likes scaring people.” Nesreen spoke clearly knowing the dark red head was done introducing herself. It is fine, she lost 75 dollars to Rhodey.

Clint stuck his hand, Nesreen met his hand with a firm and semi-friendly shake, “Barton.”

The archer looked at the amber-eyed woman then at Tony who had his hands resting in his jean pockets. Then he let go of her hand, “I am Clinton Barton. I am the first Archer of the team.”

“I know. Tony tells me.”

“Aw, Sta—”

“Nothing good.” Nesreen cut him off giving him the professional smile still, “I am here doing a favor for my brother, not for you.”

Clint stared at her then skulked away to the back to lick whatever wounds he felt he was given by the shorter woman, only a little taller than Natasha and Wanda.

Speaking of Wanda, the magic wielder floated over to her looking like she got a bone to pick. Tony was about to cut in to stop the younger woman from talking rudely to his sister. He needs to remember he is surrounded by strong women.

“Before you say anything, I don’t want to hear it. I know what my brother did. I know everything because he told me. So, young woman, I will like you to express any hate or disdain you have for Antonio at a later date when I am not here. I hate to make you dance till you cry. Or you can skip this whole practice then destroy the mission miserably.” The dancer replied coolly keeping eye contact with a woman who can alter the mind. Tony wanted to hug his sister, he wanted to give her rocket shoes. She is going to something cool, like a staff that shoots repulsors, cool dance fight moves.

Wanda glared at the taller woman before hugging herself, “You don’t get it.”

“You don’t get it either. Have a beef, find Ultron, or dig up Stane.” Nesreen crossed her arms over her chest, hip jutting out standing even slightly in front of her big brother.

Wanda's eyes flickered red but she unclenches her fist moving to the back. This only triggered Steve to console her along with Clint. Sam looked at the woman before trying a friendly smile, “Hi. Sam Wilson.”

“Mr. Wilson.” Nesreen gave a curt nod.

Sam felt the cold reception begin after Wanda bad introduction. Already geared up to tear Tony down. In her defense, she might not have said anything but in her offense, she did say something related to the woman’s family member.

“Um… I am excited to be learning to dance.”

“Let hope everyone shows similar enthusiasm.” Nesreen replied politely.

Tony was busying himself with putting some of the luggage in the back. Realizing his sister can handle herself. Worried for nothing. He looked up, seeing Rogers making himself look bigger, ready to talk to Nesreen. Maybe about hurting Wanda’s feelings.

Steve walked up to the woman ignoring Natasha’s words about don’t get her started or say something stupid. It won’t be stupid.

“Miss Daw.”

“Mr. Rogers, I presume.”

Steve nodded smiling shyly rubbing the back of his head. Bucky would have called it his oh shucks act but he was a little worried about why she was coming off so hostile.

“Yes, ma’am. Wanda didn’t mean to come off so assertive. She went through a lot and she still mourning.”

Nesreen nodded understanding the mourning bit, “We all mourn. We never truly stop mourning Mr. Rogers. But seeing the grown woman float her way up to me, getting ready to tear my brother down in front of me. I had to act.” She gave the taller male a falsify smile, “You understand that? Protecting family.”

Steve felt his eye twitch, he wondered how much of the whole Siberia thing she actually heard and not just from Tony’s side. He was going to his best friend, brother. He blew out hot air, keeping both hands behind him.

“I do ma’am. I do. But, many of those situations were risky and we never have many options. Sometimes we have to act quickly.”

“Nice.” Nesreen spoke gently, “Smooth. Is this where you also say I don’t understand as my brother got his arc reactor back?”

“No, yes… I mean. Look, it was a situation that manipulated by a man in grieving.”

“Everyone mourns.” Nesreen kept an even tone, even though Rogers fumbled and grew frustrated.

Like, brother and sister. He is almost not wanting to meet his other family members if they are all this hostile. “Yes, yes they do. But Miss Zira, that was very stressful times, we didn’t have a lot of time and everything was falling apart.” Steve urged to the woman who was not there at all and only got Tony’s side of things. Did he even let her read the letter?

The mother of two and owner of the cat that attacks Romanov, she looked him up and down, “We are here now Mr. Rogers. Let try to make sensible decisions if we are able to. Antonio! I am talking about you too!”

Tony flipped her off as he slid another piece of luggage in.

“Love you too!” She laughed.

Steve for all his frustration at this woman was also disgusted that Tony would flip his own family off. That is insanely rude to do so to a lady in your family. “Tony, you should not flip off women, especially in your family members.”

Nesreen rolled her eyes at the chastisement snapping her fingers in front of her face, “Eyes on me. Mr. Rogers. I flip my brother off just as much he does me. If I was offended, I can tell him. Thanks for your concern, Mr. Rogers.” Nesreen was about to stroll over to help her brother who already playing 20 step chess with her bag till Captain America had ushered the Winter Soldier in front of her.

Now, this was a man, she was conflicted about but knew her brother was twitchy about as well.

“Are you well Mr. Barnes?”

Seemingly, he was waiting for a tongue lashing but when he heard the question, he felt his body drain all the tension he felt when seeing her interact with the others. He was excepting her to receive him in a negative light. Yet, the only concern about his well being came to greet him.

Nodding her he pulled his human arm out of slightly taller male arms, even despite the protective stance Steve has. “I am well. Adjusting the best I can.”

“Good. Good. I never got a chance to meet my aunt,” The team’s dance teacher hedged.

James stared at the stray braid coming from her ponytail, “I am sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize. It is sad and vile what was done to you. I am glad you are getting better is all.” Giving the quiet man, the second eldest Daw went over to the genius who was doing the most complicated luggage storing.

“Tony oh my god!”

“Puzzle happy!”

Natasha watched the sibling trying to make the luggage input simple, she looked at the woman and found herself a state of questioning. Yes, Stark told them about what she does and who she is. Yet, she knows many things meaning Stark does talk about many things that have been happening with them all. That means the stealing folder incident. This means Tony kept it a secret and made a bet about it.

Her spy card felt close to be getting revoke because she never found anything really about his siblings besides the information given. It also means that Stark was hiding other things about his family. The only good thing is she is a dancer and seems to have experience. Natasha missed that part of her life at least.

Steve stared at the two bewildered, offended and confused on how this woman could so balantly take his side. Yes, they are family, but taking his word as truth completely? It seems a little too far featched. Is she afraid of the truth? He know Tony may never let people read the letter he sent him. He apologized and Tony hasn’t yet. Pardons weren’t an apology sadly from the short male.

Sam found it sweet and revealing when Tony was with someone close by without work cutting their time short. Maybe, the non-stop cold reception can loosen with some sibling bonding that must have been missing for a while.

Clint wanted to be mad at the unimpressed look from the dancing woman yet he knew everything was a matter of opinion. On top of this, this being Stark’s sister. She might be biased taking the short man’s word for truth.

Wanda didn’t like her. She was just as brash as he was. She feared for how her kids would be like if they stayed associated with Stark, maybe they were rude from the way their mother was. She wanted to ask the two siblings’ mother and see what she thinks of her kids acting hostile and mean to them. Maybe, if she talk to the mother about how that man even got to America, it might shed light on why he was so manipulative and a liar.

Barnes felt he was on a tight rope now. Seeing his sister officially, he can see the family resemblance. Even simply seeing his mother's picture blown up and crisp, the unique eye colors, the dark tight curls, the lashes. The plush lips. All from Anthony’s mother. Antonio. Maybe he felt like he was on a tight rope because of the way Sicilian curled and danced around those words. It was gentle, gorgeous to hear from his mouth. Spoke clear, proud, and delicate.

Shaking his head out his thoughts, he made his way to the car lowering his hood further in his face.

Nesreen nudged her brother gently as they made their way to the front. She started to speak in smooth as Cofea Arabic, “Barnes?”

“Nothing about Barnes.” Tony responded in the same language closing the van doors. Extremis worked double time to keep the blush off his face, nothing about Barnes is the truth.

Getting to the front Tony, opened the van’s door for her to get in.

Nesreen rolled the window down staring at the man who started to fidget with a string on just leather jacket. Still in Arabic, she smiled even when her eyes shown worried about him. “You think… you could want to be close to him? I saw him look at you.”

“We…” Tony made his way to the driver's side getting in, adjusting everything. Nothing needed adjusting, it was him buying time. Hoping his movements annoyed everyone in the van now, was not paying attention to the conversation. He was not sure if Wilson, Barnes, Rushman, and Barton, even knows Arabic. “Aren’t… ready? I don’t think I am. I don’t know. I mean, we don’t even you talk much still.”

“Challenge accepted.” Nesreen grinned triumphally when Tony squawked at her about what challenge. Trying to tell her there is no challenge, nothing has been thrown down in rapid Arabic.

The other 6 stared at the conversation and the rambling Stark looking embarrassed with wide eyes, eyebrows up. Natasha caught a few words that were being said from the siblings' soft talking before the older man’s reaction. Clint looked to his partner, giving her an eyebrow, eyes darting from the male and female in the front of the car. Asking what is really being said, as only a few words and syllables were caught. Sam, kept quiet, he knew what they were talking about, but he couldn’t translate it even her wanted to in the exact words. About a guy. Gossip. Like family does sometimes.

James for all his stoic stone face, he felt his mind rush up and down, from what the two people meant by ready. Ready for what? What challenge? Would he like it? Would any of them like it? Miss Daw would be running the show, getting them mission ready. Simple spy job, but it is at a gala. A place where Stark, Natalie, and Bird's eyes all has experience in. He has some spy experience, but dancing is being included in mission readiness. What kind of dance would they need to learn?

Two weeks to learn this dance.

One the same day, dinner was had in a long time as a group, it was only necessary for the team be use to her presence. Even when Tony’s skin crawled, hands started to turn clammy as he forced another bite of his taco. Nesreen had tacos when she was out here before, so he was never worried about liking American food. Mostly when she got him to help her cook a meal.

He does have to admit when the people saw him cook, with music playing loudly, it sent a tickled him pink laugh through his body. In the back of his mind, deeper with Extremis help, he saw Barnes peek on occasion as he slinked his way into the kitchen.

To say seeing Barton getting his hand smacked with a spoon, also made him choke back a bubble of laughter.

Still, sitting here, with his sister by him, with the other 6, surrounding him. Fuck they were surrounded. No, he can’t do this. He is going to slip in front of them. He is going to snap. He can feel a scream wanting to rip out of his body. Sitting with these people, acting like they were a team, partners, people who can trust each other. Like they were Jarvis and Ana at this table. No, he can’t. He can’t. He—

Humming. Nesreen hummed softly around her food, with an air of calm. A refreshing air.

He can do this, subtly forcing himself to match her humming. Sipping half his water down, he sighed out a relieved breath. He can do this for a little while. Adjusting his fitted sweater around his hands, thumbs sticking out from the sleeve.

Finger grazing the necklace hidden in the collarbone area of his sweater. He feels Barton’s sharp eyes along with Rushman’s calculating gaze on him. He can even feel the wisps of Maximoff’s magic trying to touch his mind, to get a taste of why he set off so much tension. He can even feel Rogers's gaze, as worried as he seems, Tony feels the personal question prod at his body.

“So, the Fall Gala Nes, guess the type of dance.”

Nesreen wiped her lips, hiding a burp behind the napkin. Blushing a little, excusing herself, she cleaned her hands. “Well, I have three, ball tango room, classic. Argentine Tango, if it is that type of gala for couples, and last is the waltz. I want to say Viennese Waltz which is beautiful but if anything to fast if it is refined, so leaving that to the slow waltz.”

“C—” Tony got cut off by an overexcited Captain America. Hooray.

“Couples. I read the mission file sent to us. Simple spy mission. Each of us will be paired off or talking o others. Would the tango or waltz be good?”

Nesreen eyes met her brother’s eyes who was rubbing his forehead as if he was trying to fend off a throbbing headache. “Well, I say the Ballroom Tango but if you all like I can have you learn Argentine. Antonio will be helping me with this either way.”

“I have my tango outfit still.” Tony lifted his head up leaning against an elbow popped up a hand.

“The dark purple one with red flowers?”

“Yep. Best bet I lost. I can fill it out better.” The quiet excitement about an old outfit being dusted off was one of his favorites parts about these stupid events.

“You know you can’t wear to the gala.”

“I have another one similar. Pants are a little tight around the thighs.” He spoke casually while Nesreen nodded sagely with a smirk.

Steve coughed catching the conversating siblings. “So tango?” The blonde received nods even though Tony looked right annoyed. Maybe he got distracted but still.

Bucky eyes kept trained on his empty plate. Hands digging into his thighs. The tango. Close. Intimate. Partners. Couples. It is for a mission.

He doesn’t mind being paired with most people except the Witch. He was not sure if he can survive being Steve’s. The big man seems graceful and coordinated. Lies. All lies. Can’t dance to save his life. Bird eyes and Natalie will be fine. Wilson, he hoped ate shit. For himself, he had faint memories of him dancing with women and “dancing” with men. Thinking about having Anton as a partner for the lessons, pressed close, as whispered instructions on what to do enter his ear.

Pushing himself into the reality of the place, he watched as Tony makes the lesson schedule with his sister. Still talking about his outfit, their outfits, which will be arriving in 3 days. Two weeks to get ready for this thing. Two weeks of dancing close to his team.

Tony stared at the lesson plans, wondering what Nesreen had in mind as challenge accepted. She hopes she wouldn’t make him dance with anyone he was not feeling comfortable (all of them, including Barnes damn it). He could but, he would have a fear they would purposely drop him or step on his foot. Okay, maybe not fair to Rogers. The guy can not dance for the life of him.

Two weeks to get most of these people ready for their mission.

Three days before the first lesson could commit, Tony sat in the training room that he turned into a miniature dance floor stretching. The training room had a large mirror on the right side of the room. Staring at his sister who was doing toe touches, he leaned over to his side staring at her still.

The sister of a genius lifted her head up with strain written on her head as she planted palm down on the ground, legs spreading downward.

“Antonio. You are thinking.”

“What is the challenge?” Tony asked quickly before losing his nerve on the thoughts circling in his head about what it could be.

Nesreen blinked, then looked bashful. Pulling herself up to be sitting, Nesreen sighed pushing a braid back, “I was, going to pair you up with Barnes.” Tony made a noise of shock as he came out of his stretch. “But, that would be cruel, I saw how you were already uncomfortable at the dinner table. I am sorry. I thought…”

Tony went over to her plopping down by her side staring at the floor, “I’m not mad, well upset is a better word. Glad you told me beforehand and I didn’t mean to have a panic attack at the table. I am trying to move on. You know?” Nesreen nodded in as much understanding as she can muster about this whole thing. “It is not like I hate Barnes. He is the least one I hate. I mean he is cool, competent, and smart. Pretty funny if you catch him and Wilson insulting each other. But dancing with him… so close… and personal seems…” Tony lifted his hands throwing hands and arms in front of him, making a face saying something that should be known as bewilderment.

“Pushing things. I understand, in a way. About the dinner table, I was trying to bring home a little to you with cooking and music.”

“I appreciate that. It helped. I mean, you can’t fix everything with music and food.” Tony sighed laying back on the cold floor. He allowed his scars to be on full display even as his pants (no Nes, these are fitted sweats) while his tank top hung loose off his body.

Nesreen smiled poking his belly laughing when the man curled up and over to his stomach. Fixing her own t-shirt and dark leggings, she laid her chin on his back. “Who you want as your partner?”

“I can… I can do Barnes.”

“Tony.” Nesreen began, worried he was going to take the challenge despite his own mental and emotional wellbeing.

“No, I think… it would be a good step… to fixing at least me and Barnes. Hell, after this, we might be friends and talk normally.” Tony put on an air of not caring whether that happened or not. If it works out that they become buddies after the whole dancing thing. He got Rhodey as a best friend from Koala bearing him to death. “You know. Then I guess… well, no.”

“Hm? Well no what?” She slides down beside him as he flattens to his full vertical length on the floor.

“I was going to say I can see the real Barnes and why Rogers did what he did. But… that is not a good basis for ‘Hey let try to be buddies or some crap’ yeah?”

Nesreen laughed behind her hand as her head shook to answer his question.

“No, you don’t do it for reasons like that. Do it because you want too.”

“Choices?”

“Choices Antonio.” Nesreen rolled back into a sitting position getting a murmur showoff.

Sitting up in a less showy way, the inventor sat criss-cross apple sauce, “I guess… I am choosing to dance with Barnes. I mean I would be a little hands-on with the others, but dancing with Barnes as my partner for the lessons… yeah. I’m choosing that.”

Nesreen grinned proud of him for just being him. Even if he can hair-brained ideas, “Besides, Antonio, the Barnes you see is the Barnes of this present-day life.”

“You’ve been talking to Gumdrop.”

“He makes a hell of a debater.” She replied sing-song going over to her phone. “Now brother, do you remember the dance I taught you? You helped me with?”

Tony's face turned a shade close to red, as he pushed extremis to take away his blush. Even then he could help to let out a wheezing giggle, “Yeah. You know how many people asked if I was a secret stripper?”

“The internet is a wild place.” Tony nodded in agreeance, with wild AI hiding. Still, he remembers the dance and video he did to help Nesreen out. He still has the outfit; the pants might not fit over his butt. Hell, the jacket might not either. “Anyway, dancing. Want to see if you still got it?”

The inventor thought about it for a moment till he said shrugged lips quacking into a playful smile, “Fuck it. Yeah.”

Nesreen clapped her hands jumping on her tip toes cheering about her brother dancing again.

The Winter Soldier saw the lessons set up, but the partner list was yet to be set in stone. So far, Tony was with no one and his sister with no one as well. Were they just teaching then? Was he going to be stuck with Wilson? He was not even sure what he did for him to deserves this punishment.

He continued down the hall hoping to work out some emotions about these dance lessons when he heard the upbeat tempo started to reverberate from the room. The bass moving his body from the inside out. Walking over to the quietly, staying away from the right side of the training room. He knows Bird Eyes can be dickish, but if this is a prank, he going to drench all his arrows into mud and cement.

Peeking in the room, among the loud sound, he saw Nesreen dancing in boots that stop at the ankles. Must be practicing but this doesn’t look like the tango.

Hands dug into the wall as he saw one Edward Stark dancing in similar ankle boots, but a shorter heel. He never understood why women or men wore heels, besides to get height or for fashion but, seeing the siblings dance, it added something extra graceful to the movements.

Stormy blues traced down the hips of the man dancing rocking with the beat. It was rehearsed before, the movement fluid, with personality pressing through. Even when the billionaire rolled his back, hands dragging down his body before throwing his arms out. In time with the music, on synch with his sister. The hip sway as he walked with a bounce.

Bucky felt his cheeks heat, mouth-drying, and brain shorting in the man in a loose shirt, tight pants, and heels rolled his body with the heightening of the tempo.

Prying himself away from the wall, away from the ending music, he thanked his internal will power for stopping him from having a stiffy.

Entering the kitchen, he grabbed his frozen water bottle pressing his head against it as he on the living room couch. Rolling hips, sweat glistening body, toned arms, and full thighs moving with the sound of heavy bass and tempos.

Pressing the water bottle more on his head, he thinks the term Wilson used on Bird Eyes, was thirsty. So thirsty his mouth was dry as Antarctica.

He heard the light footsteps of the inventor and apparently a really decent dancer, stroll in. Showered and with sweater paws on full display, baggy sweats, and holding a stark pad. Cute. Bucky was not sure if it was fair for this man to be smart, cute, kind, generous, hot, and sexy. Sexy and hot being new words for descriptors of the man. It made him nothing less than dangerous. Anthony in a catsuit would be ethereal.

Maybe, he needs more sleep or he should stop watching spy movies. Something needs to change.

Tony sat on his couch only realizing he has left a good seat of space between him and Barnes. The topic of discussion with him and everyone in his family. Maybe he wants to be friends. He saw the frozen water bottle melting against the head and hand of the super-soldier. Tony kept trying to look at Barne’s face instead of the water droplets tracing the strong cheekbones and jawline, separating among the tasteful 5 o’ clock shadow.

Turning to his Stark Pad fighting against the red in his cheeks, he already knew which project he needed open. Extremis already sending the files to FRIDAY to begin either fabrication or simulating. One the side, finding Ultron and figuring out who sent those pictures out of him in Italy before. Upgrades. Making a friend with Barnes. Too much to do with so little time.

“Barnes.” He spoke in the most neutral tone he could, keeping trained eyes on the pad with holograms beginning to pop up around, FRIDAY changing some equations to for next simulation.

“Yes, Tony?” Barnes responded quietly. He saw slim fingers poking, key stroking, type, and draw on the projections of light.

“I… I have a proposition.” Tony mulled on the words as Barnes's eyes widen ever so slightly. “Wait… no, no. Wrong word! I have… fuck," Taking a calming breath, releasing out his mouth, "Okay, you want to be my partner for some days during the lessons?”

James blinked surprised that this man, who probably has no idea how amazing he, asked him to dance something intimate. With him. Either he is dying from blood pressure, or his cheeks are coloring. Rubbing the water bottle down his cheeks to either cool off his hot face or to make the cheeks redder from the cold.

He may have been a second too slow because he can see those walls beginning to hide this man from him again. Pushing out the words before the man thought he made a mistake, “Yes. I… yes. Please. I might be a little… Rusty.”

Tony turned his head up in surprise, mouth opening, and closing till he pushed his own jaw closed. He was surprised the man said yes. He is no Rushman but… shit, color him shock that Barnes would say yes to him.

“No problem. I haven’t tango for a while. Nesreen will be teaching all of us in a way.” The shorter male reassured the ex-assassin, who sent him a ghost of a smile.

Bucky nodded as he waited till his water bottle melted fully. In that time, it seems that Anthony got many things down, mumbling coming through, questions, requirements, speed, and more additions.

Tony stared at Barnes who was staring at the bottle as if its melting was a sin. “Hey, Frosty, you, want to put that away?”

“Oh. Yeah, I will.” Setting the bottle down, the taller male turned to face the owner of the house. “You… heading to bed?”

“Eventually.” Tony responded shaking his hand pointing to the time, “I have to help finish the partnering for the days. Are… you?”

James nodded, knowing that he would be up again in a few hours making his self-appointed duty watching the grounds in case any intruders come in. He went to put the water bottle away, made his way to the other side of the living room to get to the hall of the rooms. Looking back to the man that stretched shaking his hands free from their warm prison.

“Night?”

Tony jumped forgetting that the light-footed man was there. Turning to face the long hair soldier, Tony nodded.

“Night. Try for sleep.”

James felt the ghost of a smile appear again, “Same to you… Anthony.”

Tony sat stock still watching the man fade into the dark halls. He sat there for the next 7 minutes not doing anything with holo screens or even on his pad. Yeah, Extremis was running but he just didn’t move. He felt the crawling heat from cheeks bloom outward crawling down his chest. Was he even aware his accent was a mix of gruff Brooklyn with rugged Russian? He sent tingle all over his body when his full name fell from those pink lips.

Smacking his head, he pinged FRIDAY to save, shut down, and pause on everything. He was aiming for friends. For friends. Can’t get a feeling for a person you barely talk to.

“FRI, delete that footage of me staring like an idiot and hitting myself.” He grumbled out. He grabbed all his belongings grumbling incessantly about cold soldiers sounding like crisp fall.

Even in his room, he stared at Northern, Milky Way, and Guard (Bucky) Bear. Grabbing his teddy bear, he glared, “Your human counterpart better not step on my toes, mister.” He waggled a finger before blushing more. Hugging the bear close to him, pressing his necklace to his own chest, he buried his face in the bear’s fake soft fur. The goal at the end of this dancing thing and mission is to be friends. Then to let his people know that no, he is no catsnailing it!


End file.
